


Sergeant Iero

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, BDSM, Boot Worship, Conversion, FaceFucking, Fingering, Gerard is cute, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Spanking, also everyone calls frank daddy and it's good just go with it, but if forcing people to sub squicks you then be safe, frank is an arrogant prick but hes hot, gagging, i mean kinda, im Gross this is Gross, it Ends Up being consensual, lots of spanking cos im a sin, not really rapey but kinda noncon, obviously, ugh tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank did his best just to keep down his smirk. Perfect. "I'm sorry, Private Way, it seems to me as though you are disobeying a direct order..."</p><p>Gerard stood and nodded. "That I am, sir," he answered, glaring down at his commanding officer. God, this guy was on such an ego trip. Maybe a height thing?</p><p>"And I suppose you know that I am authorized to give punishments for insolence?" Frank continued. </p><p>Gerard swallowed hard, but nodded. "I'd rather take on a punishment than give up my pride, sir."</p><p>Frank's smirk finally surfaced as he said, "As you wish. Though I'm not sure it will work out exactly that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sergeant Iero

**Author's Note:**

> im the worst lol

Gerard woke up in his bunk, stretching out and yawning, even smiling as he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. Today was Gerard's first official day of boot camp, and he'd never been more excited. He knew it would be tough, but he wanted to do well. Soon enough, he was off to the mess hall with his company, and then after, they were sent right out to their assigned area, where their sergeant was already waiting. Gerard knew all the basic drills from ROTC, so he figured at least his first day or so would at least be kind of easy.

As soon as he laid eyes on Sergeant Iero, though, he knew he was dead wrong. 

"Alright, then," the sergeant said with a smug sort of air as soon as his company had fallen in before him. "At ease, ladies. Relax."

There were a few moments of shuffling in which Gerard noticed that there was not actually a single female soldier in his entire company. 

"So, ladies. My name is Sergeant Frank Anthony Iero. You will refer to me as Sergeant, you will address me as sir. Understood?"

"Understood, sir!" The men echoed. 

Frank nodded in approval before continuing, "For the duration of your stay at this camp, I am not just your commanding officer. I am your god. By the time we're through at this place you won't be able to tell if you're doing what you're doing to please Uncle Sam, Jesus, or me."

Gerard had to strain not to roll his eyes. The speech went on a little longer, blah blah blah, I'm so important, blah blah, this camp will chew you up and spit you out, blah blah blah, until finally -

"You better remember all that, ladies, because now we're gonna see what you all know about basic drills."

It was evident, after not much time, that that was very little. It was terrible. Gerard knew what he was doing, but he was one of few. Sergeant Iero had to bite his tongue not to stop them every few seconds - he was waiting. The company knew how awful they were doing, you could see it in the way they kept looking back at their sergeant. 

But Frank just waited. And when the moment came, he nearly cracked a smile. A soldier tripped. Just tripped on air, and fell into another, who then lost his footing - and down they went, like dominoes, until finally the last one fell, setting off his thankfully unloaded rifle. Everyone who had managed not to fall had broken ranks to watch. Then a whistle blew, and there was a visible, collective flinch.

"Stand at attention, men." It wasn't the traditional shout that soldiers grew accustomed to hearing from superiors. No, their sergeant spoke only just loud enough for everyone to hear. And somehow, it was even more terrifying. 

The men rushed to follow orders, scrambling to their feet. Gerard stood proudly, despite not feeling that way.

"You men," the sergeant began, pacing through the company, "Have been doing absolutely terribly all day. The only reason I had yet to have pointed that out to you is that I wanted to wait. To wait to see if you would prove that to yourselves. Do you think you've done that?" 

Frank paused, awaiting an answer. "I said, do you think you've done that?"

The soldiers seemed to get the hint this time, shouting back, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Well, you'd be correct," Frank continued, having made his way back to the front of the formation. "You've all humiliated me. Completely and fully. So now..." Gerard swore he saw a smile playing on his sergeant's lips, "I think I should get to humiliate you." 

Confusion spread throughout the soldiers, mixed with hesitation and anxiety. What did their sergeant mean by that?

Well, they soon enough found out. Sergeant Iero paced out among the company, choosing a proud-looking blond as his first victim. 

"Private Jones."

The man - well, boy - saluted, giving a firm, "Sir, yes sir."

"At ease, private," the sergeant instructed, and Jones dropped his salute. "Now, Jones. Do you think that the way you all have acted was in any way acceptable?"

"Sir, no sir."

"And do you think that if your company had done better at heeding my commands, there would have been less of a problem, if any?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"So would you be willing to demonstrate following orders quickly and efficiently to your company?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Alright then," Frank said, with only a hint of smugness in his tone. He moved one foot a half-step closer to the boy. "Kiss my boot."

Some men couldn't hold back their giggles, making Jones's ears go pink from embarrassment. "S-sir?" He squeaked. 

"Kiss my boot, private." He said it with a completely straight face, as if it was the most mundane order he'd given all day. "You're setting an example for your fellow soldiers on how orders are to be followed. Don't you want to show everyone how it's done?"

Poor Private Jones bumbled a bit at this; "O-of course, Sergeant, I'm just not really sure if this is -"

"Are you questioning my authority, private?"

The private's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but stutter a bit before managing, "Sir, no sir."

Frank nodded, giving him the smallest fraction of a self-satisfied smile. "Then this should be easy for you. Kiss. My. Boot."

The private made a defeated noise as he sunk to his knees, barely pecking the toe of the boot and looking up at his sergeant to see if it was good enough. Some of the men around them were full-on laughing now, forcing Frank to smile a little wider. "Oh, come now, Jones, this isn't your great-aunt Bernice, it's the boot of your superior - you should be honored." 

Jones looked up at him in disbelief, but Sergeant Iero just gave him a stern look until he looked back down. Hesitantly, Jones wet his lips and gently sucked on the toe of the boot, occasionally looking up for approval. When all he got was another intimidating glance, he looked back down in shame, licking up the boot and moaning softly as he started to suck at a different spot.

Unfortunately, the moan wasn't soft enough to escape Sergeant Iero's notice, as he pulled his foot away at the noise, chuckling heartily - especially when the private didn't stop licking until Frank bent over to shoo him away.

"Damn, you were getting into that, weren't you, Jonesie?" He addressed the younger man loudly as he got to his feet. Private Jones's whole face was bright pink now. "Do you like getting told what to do? I guess that is the kind of thing that gets the little submissive faggots going, huh?" Frank heard an eruption of laughter behind him and smiled. God, he couldn't wait to put them all in their place. "Now, if you're a good boy, I might let you clean these boots later, Jones... but if I do, try not to get your cum on them, yeah?"

Frank smiled smugly at the next burst of laughter, walking over to a tall, burly man who was particularly tickled by the whole situation. "You think that's funny, do you, Private Warren?"

Warren wiped his eyes and straightened himself out, standing tall. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I asked you a question, private. Did you think that was funny?"

Private Warren was a good-natured man who assumed his much smaller sergeant was just jerking him around. He gave a short chuckle as he answered, "Sir, yes sir."

Frank smiled and nodded, pretending to laugh along with Warren. "Yeah? Yeah, it is pretty funny, huh... Especially the second time." 

Just as Warren was about to ask the sergeant what he meant by that, the smile dropped off Frank's face. "Attention, private."

Private Warren obeyed, though not without confusion. 

"Private, your friend Jones only took care of my left boot. I'm sure the right one is feeling pretty left out... Maybe you should fix that."

Private Warren gave his sergeant a confused look, unsure if he was serious. Frank only nodded at him, and with a meek, "Sir, yes sir," the large private was kneeling on the ground, servicing his sergeant's boot. He sucked at the toe just as Jones had done, closing his eyes and licking upwards, sucking at several different spots. He didn't look up, as Jones had done, just stayed down hoping his sergeant would soon alert him that he had finished his task. He was sure he had been doing this longer than Jones had... Oh! Maybe he was supposed to moan like he had, then he would be done?  
Private Warren started to moan quietly as he licked and sucked at his sergeant's boot. When that didn't seem to work, he let himself get progressively louder and lick and suck faster and harder and farther, until he was making loud, guttural noises at the back of his throat, leaning over the front of Frank's boot to service the heel. What Private Warren didn't know was that the way he was moving in order to lick his sergeant's heel made it look as if he was humping his sergeant's foot. What else, Frank wasn't going to tell him to stop. That one seemed to register in his mind as he  
 made his way back down to the toe of the boot, moaning like a cheap whore. When he finally decided to look up at his sergeant, Frank looked back down at him with an amused face. 

"Are you quite through, private?"

Warren's eyes widened enormously. "S-sir? I was just doing as you asked?"

"I gave you the same orders as I gave to Private Jones. The order was to kiss my boot, Private Warren, not to make love to it," Sergeant Iero said, having a hard time keeping his amusement out of his voice.

Private Warren blushed practically violet, giving a little whine of protest before speaking. "B-but sir! I -"

"Quiet, Warren," Frank said simply before walking off to torment another young man. 

That young man just so happened to be Gerard. 

"Private Way," Frank said at average volume, walking a circle around the boy - and finding it very difficult not to blatantly stare at his pretty, round ass. Yeah, this boy was definitely going to be his first example. 

Gerard saluted when his sergeant addressed him, trying not to let his irritation show on his face - exploiting soldiers to show the necessity of following orders wasn't just flawed, but unethical. 

Frank noticed a spark of defiance in Gerard's expression. Oh, this was going to be easy. "Private Way, get down on all fours."

Wary though Gerard was of his sergeant's intentions, he was trained to do as he was ordered. Even though Gerard mistrusted this man, he cautiously sank to the ground.

"There we are, good. Now, Way..." Frank bent over just slightly, "What you're going to do for me is sit up and beg like a good puppy."

Gerard gave his superior a disgusted look, shaking his head immediately. "No! What the hell?"

The men became nearly silent at Gerard's bold answer, wondering what their sergeant was going to do.

Frank did his best just to keep down his smirk. Perfect. "I'm sorry, Private Way, it seems to me as though you are disobeying a direct order..."

Gerard stood and nodded. "That I am, sir," he answered, glaring down at his commanding officer. God, this guy was on such an ego trip. Maybe a height thing?

"And I suppose you know that I am authorized to give punishments for insolence?" Frank continued. 

Gerard swallowed hard, but nodded. "I'd rather take on a punishment than give up my pride, sir."

Frank's smirk finally surfaced as he said, "As you wish. Though I'm not sure it will work out exactly that way." He grabbed Gerard's slender form and carried him over a shoulder to the chair at the front of the men. 

Gerard gasped as he was picked up - his sergeant was stronger than he looked - but didn't squirm. Maybe, if he accepted this punishment gracefully, he would show the others that it was unnecessary to listen to this man's every ridiculous command. 

"Ladies. Gerard here, your fellow private, has decided to disobey my orders," Frank began, setting Gerard down and pushing him into a kneeling position. "So, clearly, I have to make an example of him. I have to show you all /just/ what happens here when someone does as he has." 

With that, Frank sat down and easily pulled Gerard's form over his lap, pinning the larger man's hands beneath him and pulling his uniform pants and boxers down slightly to reveal Gerard's gorgeous, lily-white ass.

"Wh-what the fuck?!" Gerard nearly screeched, now struggling against his superior's steadying hand. "What? You can't just - This is - !" Gerard was silenced with one of Frank's strong hands over his mouth.  
"Oh, come on, Way," Frank said softly but sternly. "Do I really have to tie and gag you, or are you gonna quit with all the thrashing around?" 

Gerard whined, but slowed and quieted after a moment in defeat. Frank removed his hand from Gerard's mouth and gave him what almost could have been mistaken for a proud smile, and Gerard's heart swelled before he remembered his predicament. 

"As I was saying, little Gerard is going to get twenty spankings - but if he's still a bad boy, I might add more," he continued with even more of his usual smugness. 

The company all stood in shocked silence - all of them horrified, but many of them aroused as well. Frank grinned. He could pick out every boy who was trying to conceal his growing "problem". They were embarrased with themselves for being turned on, and that made the whole thing even sexier.

"And Gerard," he said, turning his attention to the man in his lap. "You are to thank me for teaching you this lesson. You are to thank me for every count. Understood?"

Gerard only whined in embarrassment and nodded, knowing there was really only one way out of this.

"Is that understood?" Frank repeated firmly. 

Gerard held back a whimper as he answered, "Sir, yes sir."

Before Gerard could even wonder if this was some kind of strange dream, a hard smack landed on his bare ass. He took a moment to breathe before whispering: "One, thank you sir."

"No, Gerard. Louder," Frank chastised before the second smack. "T-two, thank you sir," he mumbled barely audibly.

"Gerard! I said /louder!/" Frank asserted with the next hit. He saw Gerard's ears go red as he yelled, "Three! Thank you sir!

After a few more, Gerard's pretty ass was starting to look all red and raw. Frank paused, letting himself admire, rub and squeeze the reddened cheeks, smirking to himself when he heard Gerard moan softly. He could feel the boy getting hard against him, even if Gerard himself hadn't noticed yet. Oh well, Frank was sure Gerard would embarrass himself even further in some way soon enough. He let loose a few more slaps.

"Seven, thank you sir."  
"Eight, thank you sir."  
"N-nine, thank you sir."  
"Ten! Th-thank you sir!"  
"Eleven, thank you sir!"  
"Twelve, g-god, please, Daddy!"

Frank smirked. Knew it. He gently smoothed his hands over Gerard's ass as he cockily replied, "Could you repeat that, Gerard?"

Gerard gasped, going even redder than before. What the hell? Where did that come from? Gerard suddenly remembered a scene from a porno he'd watched, where a girl was handcuffed and taking spankings from her "daddy". But Gerard wasn't even gay! Let alone a submissive! ...That was when he realized with horror that he was harder than a fucking rock, rubbing against Frank's lap. "I-I - uh... N-nothing, sir!"

"Oh? So you're going to lie to me? I guess that means an extra five spanks..." Frank mused.

Gerard groaned softly. "I c-called you Daddy, sir..." he murmured in shame. "I-I'm sorry...!" he whined.

Frank's smirk grew as he massaged Gerard's ass. "Well, you can't help it if it's in your nature to submit to authority, Gerard. But if that's what you associate with me, stick to it."

Gerard completely blanched. "But sir..!"

Frank shook his head smugly. "Nope, I don't think so," he murmured.

Gerard whimpered, closing his eyes in defeat. "Finish my punishment, please, daddy..."

Frank gave a silent, satisfied sigh, shifting Gerard's postion forward so he could feel the sergeant's erection. 

"Fuck, please," Gerard breathed when he felt his own cock twitch. He /wasn't/ gay. It was just - a reaction.

"What was that, Way?" Frank asked, massaging Gerard's ass as he looked out into his horny company proudly, watching as they shifted uncomfortably. Those who didn't seem aroused, but disgusted, excited Frank as well - homophobics were the most satisfying to break.

Gerard made a pathetic, annoyed noise. "S-spank me, Daddy! Please..."

Frank smiled. "Well, since you're begging so nicely," he agreed, slapping across the top of Gerard's thighs.

"A-ahh, god!" Gerard hissed, bucking against Frank's legs from reflex, then moaning from the contact. "Thirteen, thank you, d-daddy..."

"Gerard! What did I say about your volume?"

Gerard barely registered what Frank said as he felt his cock twitch again just from his sergeant barking his name. 

When Gerard didn't respond immediately, Frank gave another hard spank.

"Fourteen! Thank you Daddy!" Gerard cried out, feeling like he might actually cry from the combination of humiliation, confusion, and arousal... He'd probably never been this hard in his life.

Smack. "Fifteen, thank you daddy!" Smack. "O-oh, sixteen, thank you daddy.." Smack. "Seventeen, G-god, Daddy, thank you, Daddy!" Smack. "D-daddy, ohhh... E-eighteen, thank you daddy." 

Frank paused again at eighteen, almost laughing at how much Gerard was trying not to hump his leg like a dog. His moans were getting more and more obvious with each spanking, but he was still somewhat fighting it. 

Frank used the pause to grope and knead Gerard's ass, getting close to his hole but never even brushing over it, all the while pressing his thigh hard against Gerard's crotch.

Gerard shivered bodily from the teasing. "Daddy, please...?"

Frank pretended to just ignore Gerard for a moment, then a loud smack and a pathetic moan. 

"Ninete-een, thank you Daddy!"

Gerard was already doing his best not to cum. He couldn't! He couldn't give Frank the satisfaction. But it was just so /hard/... 

Gerard squeaked after his next thank-you when he realized he'd started leaking precum, praying Sergeant Iero wouldn't notice. 

But he did, of course. He gave Gerard a spank hard enough to make him leak a little more, "O-oh my god, twenty-one, daddy, thank you, daddy, ohhh," then went back to slowly squeezing his cheeks.

Gerard let out a whine of protest before he could catch himself, "Daaaddyyyy...", rolling his hips against Frank's thigh. His eyes widened and he bit his lip hard to quiet himself when he realized. 

Frank nearly moaned aloud with the company for the few seconds Gerard let it go, pouting silently when he reeled it in. Then he smirked, and waited awhile - a little more groping, twenty-two and twenty-three - before he did it. He held Gerard down with one hand, pushing up against the boy's torso to give himself a bit of relief. At this point, Gerard was practically drooling, babbling, "Daddy, daddy, h-holy shit, daddy please," and both men could feel the wet spot in the front of Gerard's pants, but Gerard held on. He was not going to let himself be made into his sergeant's faggot slut! 

But even as Frank was still rubbing himself against Gerard, he was sucking his fingers. Gerard whimpered as he felt the wet fingers down his crack, murmuring, "Serge - D-daddy, nobody's e-ever - /ohhho, fuck, Daddy!/" He interrupted himself at the feeling of Frank's fingers inside him. 

"Ohhh god, Daddy, daddy, d-daddy, /please/," Gerard babbled, not sure if he was begging for more or less. But then his sergeant's elegant fingers found a bundle of nerves, and Gerard's loud moan indicated more. 

"Fuck, Daddy, thank you, thank you s-so much daddy!" Gerard whined as he came, feeling himself blush brightly as he realized how many people had just witnessed the best orgasm of his entire life. 

Frank smiled, pulling Gerard's clothes back up and muttering, "You're very welcome. But next time you'd better ask to cum, you little slut. We'll finish this punishment later." Gerard moaned again softly at the nickname, embarrased with himself for how incredibly willing he now was to be his sergeant's perfect little slut, as he got up. 

"But for now," Sergeant Iero continued as soon as Gerard had resumed rank. Frank smirked, opening his fly and revealing his hard, huge cock. "For now, which one of you fags wants to suck me off?"

Gerard was the first (of very very many) to raise his hand. 

Frank smiled at his array of options, studying them. He almost felt inclined to let little Gerard do it, but he couldn't have the prettyboy cumming again. He needed to learn discipline. 

It would've been so easy to choose one of the eager, excited little sluts, but Frank felt like having a little more fun.

He went up to a man without his hand raised and a repulsed look on his face, clearly standing with a posture designed to conceal the tent in his pants. Frank grinned. "Private Chilton. Kneel."

The man scoffed. "I would never do something so disgusting."

Frank smiled almost sympathetically. "It's alright, Chilton... I can tell how badly you want to."

Chilton made a face. "I don't. At all."

Frank rolled his eyes, grabbing at the man's crotch and squeezing firmly, smiling slightly as he let out a whimper. "I believe your cock disagrees, Private."

The man scowled, shaking his head and trying to move away. "I'm not a fucking faggot!"

Frank smiled, quickly and easily turning Private Chilton around, pulling a zip tie out of his pocket and binding the boy's hands behind his back, turning him back around and opening his fly to reveal a hard, reddened little cock.

Frank rubbed firmly over the defiant Private's erection, saying softly, "I don't think you should be so sure."

Chilton bit his lip hard, trying to struggle out of the sergeant's hot grasp - but that only made him rub harder and harder. When Frank's thumb massaged his tip, Chilton let out a loud, involuntary moan. "S-stop it! I'm not gay, fucking stop!" he cried. Frank did stop at that - but only long enough to gag the boy with a bandana. 

"Chilton," Frank adressed him as he continued rubbing at him. "You're all hard and flustered from another /man/ touching you. Your tiny little cock is fucking aching for me. If that doesn't make you gay, I'm not sure what else to call you.."

Chilton continued to struggle and whine, whimpering when every movement just made him harder. He eventually just stilled his hips, letting himself be violated - but this was only for a moment before starting to buck into the touch, moaning helplessly.

This was when Frank decided to remove the gag. "Would you like to cum, Private Chilton?"

The boy blushed scarlet, nodding shamefully. "Yes, please, sir!"

"Kneel."

This time, Chilton immediately sank to his knees, licking his lips at the enormous cock in front of him. He was going to Hell for wanting it so bad... He looked up at his sergeant. "Please, sir?"

Frank grinned. God, this was fun. "Please, what?"

Chilton whimpered, blushing. "May I please suck your cock, Sergeant Iero?"

"There's no need to be so formal, Chilton," Frank started with a smile. "Maybe you'd rather just use little Gerard's nickname for me?"

Frank looked across the formation and gave Gerard a smile and a wink. Gerard giggled, blushing and waving sweetly, even blowing Frank a kiss. Nothing like a sexual awakening to brainwash a kid.

Meanwhile, Chilton looked down, going completely scarlet. "P-please, Daddy?" He whispered.

"If you're gonna be that quiet, I'll have to hear you beg," Frank said simply.

Chilton squeaked, nearly shaking his head - but his eyes crossed the sergeant's gorgeous, huge erection, and before he knew it, he was babbling, "Please, daddy, please please /pleeease/, I need to taste you so bad! Pretty pretty please let me suck Daddy's big huge cock, I'll be such a good boy..! P-please?" He looked up at the sergeant with puppy eyes. 

Frank laughed loudly, running a hand through Chilton's hair. "Where'd you learn how to beg like that, slut? You've been a good boy. You may." Private Chilton beamed, moaning as he started to suck at Frank's tip.

Chilton moaned deeply as he bobbed forward, trying to take as much of his sergeant's cock as possible, turned on by even the feeling of his lips stretched around Frank's incredible width. Chilton knew his own cock was tiny, but Frank's monster made him seem /puny/. 

His little cock would twitch more and more violently with each sound Frank made, each tug to his hair, and especially with every bit of grief or praise Frank gave him - "You make a good little cockslut, Tiny," "Where'd you learn how to do this, huh? Has someone else taught you some shame already, or do you just watch a lot of videos?" "You know how slutty it is that you're getting off on this, right, /Christian?/"

The boy let out an uncontrolled, guttural moan when his sergeant used his first name. He pulled off long enough to babble, "I know, I'm daddy's little slut, love the taste of my daddy's big cock... I love letting daddy use my mouth!"

Frank smiled sweetly down at his new willing whore. "I bet you do. I bet you want Daddy to fuck your little throat so hard you can't talk, right?"

Chilton's eyes widened and he nodded furiously, "Please, please, daddy, use me..!" He eagerly closed his lips around Frank's cock, relaxing his throat and looking up at his superior pleadingly. 

And how could Frank refuse that look? He held the boy's shoulders, fucking into his throat ruthlessly. The private moaned happily even as he held back his gagging, licking and sucking whenever he could until he felt Frank cum into his mouth and pull out. He smiled up at the sergeant before starting to spit.

"Nuh-uh, bitch. Swallow," Frank said smugly. Chilton nodded, his embarrassment only from his mistake as he swallowed down the bitter fluid. 

"Thank you, d-daddy... May I pretty please cum?" The poor boy was leaking steadily, his cock red and pulsing.

Frank nodded, a little proud at how fast they were learning. "You may. But you better clean up any mess you make on yourself."

"Oh, thank you, thank you Daddy!" Chilton whimpered happily, almost immediately spilling over himself, then quickly licking up his own cum as soon as his hands were freed. "Thank you, d-daddy, that was s-so amazing!"

Frank smiled, running a hand through the boy's hair again. "Just remember who you belong to, yeah?" 

Chilton nodded happily. "I'm daddy's slut!" He proclaimed proudly. 

As soon as Frank was standing before his men again, Private Jones slowly raised his hand, his cheeks bright red.

"Yes, Private?" Frank called.

"D-daddy?" Jones started hesitantly. "Daddy, please, I-I... I need to cum, too..."

Frank raised his eyebrows with a smirk. How funny. 

He walked slowly over to the squirming boy, stroking his cheek when he reached him. "Aren't you a good boy? Asking so nicely. And I can see how bad you need it..." Frank mulled it over as he thumbed the little precum stain on the front of Jones's pants.

"Alright, honey, you may. But no touching - if you need any help, you can rub on my boots," he finished with a smirk, and Jones blushed even harder as he understood the irony.

"O-okay, s- Daddy," he quickly corrected, then kneeling and straddling one of his sergeant's legs, shyly starting to rut against him. 

Jones was really too close to resist for long, no matter how embarrased he might have been, so he was soon fucking against Frank's boot hard and fast, moaning like the slut he now knew he was for his daddy. 

"D-daddy, gonna cum, gonna cum! Can I please?" The private begged loudly, looking up at his sergeant desperately.  Frank chuckled as he nodded to the boy who already had his permission. Some of these kids were just so easy.

Jones came hard, soiling his uniform in the most sinful way possible. It was clear that this poor soldier had never cum the way he now knew he was meant to - being willingly dominated by a more powerful man. "Oh, a-ah! Thank you, Daddy, thank you so so so much, g-god!"

"Mm. You're welcome, little one," Frank answered as he helped Jones to his feet. The sweet nickname made the younger man blush and giggle softly before he even knew he was doing it.

"Any other little slut who needs my help to get his cummies will form a line to come ask politely," Frank ordered, standing before them once again. 

"And any bad slut who's messed himself without permission better come write his name on my punishment list," he held up a clipboard, "starting now."

Almost instantaneously, two lines formed on either side of Frank. Neither was as long as he would've liked - there were still quite a few men in formation, either too bashful or too proud to come forward. No matter, though. It was only the first day. He would fix them.

Frank felt smug and excited as he dealt with the men who approached him, almost starting to get hard again as he alternated between pleas of, "I need your help so bad, Daddy," and "I'm so sorry, Daddy, I couldn't control it!"

The sergeant actually started to laugh as he saw the giant Private Warren in the line to his left, a /large/ wet spot decorating his uniform pants.

"I-I- I'm really s-sorry, D-daddy," he whispered, blood rushing to his cheeks. "I tried to h-hold it, but it ached so bad... A-and the second time, I just couldn't stop it... I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to be a bad s-slut," he finished, wishing he didn't have to face the man who'd made him cum better than his girlfriend ever had, and without even touching him.

Frank finally managed to quiet his chuckles, but still smirked at the man. "Twice, really? I'll have to remember to make your punishment extra mean, then."

The taller man squeaked, feeling both frightened and aroused. "Wh-what do you mean, Daddy?" He breathed, but Frank was already dealing with another whining soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme kno if u liked i need to know if im not the only Kinky Shit
> 
> also ill probably add on later maybe


End file.
